Begonia obliquaxc3x97semperflorens. 
xe2x80x98Begotisxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia, botanically known as a cross between begonia obliqua and Begonia semperflorens. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of P5106 and P 629. P5106 is a white flowering, green leaved Begonia obliqua and is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Begonia obliqua is a medium leaved, shrub-like Begonia with single flowers and moderate flowering, mostly flowering in winter and spring. P 629 is a Begonia semperflorens and a plant from the commercial variety xe2x80x98Milo redxe2x80x99, an unpatented variety. P 629 is a semperflorens type Begonia, single flowered and profusely flowering. Neither P5106 or P 629 has been patented. As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1996 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands over a four-year period. The instant cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.
This new Begonia plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the U.S.